objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bill
|Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = One Dollar Bill |Row 3 title = |Row 3 info = Varsity Jacket, Evil Football, Metalcart |Row 4 title = |Row 4 info = Everyone Else (Especially Football) |Row 5 title = Color |Row 5 info = (Body) |Row 6 title = Age |Row 6 info = Unknown}} Bill is a character created by AzUrArInG. He's the arch rival of Football. Personality Bill is mean, selfish, greedy character and hates Football the most, because Football always wins and saves the world from him, Bill sometimes robs banks at times, but would be later caught by Football, he also has the ability to fly by flapping his sides back and forth and go any direction of what he feels like. List of Appearances 2016 *Football beats Bill (debut) (Unaired until 10 months later) *Race Riot (First official appearence) (First Aired appearence) *The Football Gang 2017 *The Terror of Doom *Object Masters Episode 1: The beginning *Object Masters Episode 2: A singing competition *Character Elimination Two Party Episode 2! Look for the Golden (Recommended Cameo appearence) *Bill blows up the school and Football arrests him *Football blows Bill up *Bill Snaps (First Solo Appearance) *Red Ball Destroys the World Episode 1: The Order of the Red (mentioned) *Objects Recommended Camp RB Episode 0.5 (FULL!) 31/31 *Football fights Bill at the moon *Objects Recommended Camp 2 Episode 1: Challenge 1 *Football Beats Bill (Remake) Trivia *Just Like Football, Bill also first debuted in the unreleased short made by AzUrArInG called Football beats bill. *He was only called Bill because everyone else calls theirs Dollar Bill or Dollar, and no one named theirs Bill so AzUrArInG called the character Bill. *In all of his appears before he first appeared in color, he would always change his model looking horizontally or vertically sometimes. *Bill can fly really fast at the same speed as Football running, meaning that both have the same speed "kind of". *During Bill's debut on PuffyAnimation's channel, his appearence that he usual has, was actually Dollar's instead of his actual look (possibly as a placeholder because PuffyAnimations probably didn't know what Bill actually look like at that time). *In some early appearances, Bill is shown much more evil than he normally is, in a Football short in January 2017 called The Terror of Doom, Bill escapes jail and then later blows up an entire city of other objects losing people's homes and might of possibly killed some object characters, and also in a short made in June, Bill tricks someone to go into the school and then blows it up, but on both of those, Football ends up defeating bill, nowadays Bill is less evil than before, and Red Ball would later have these evil things in future appearances. *Up until Bill Snaps, all of Bill's appearances had Football being seen in the cartoon Bill was in, but this was changed when Bill Snaps was made by AzUrArInG, which was the first time Bill is the only one in the short. Gallery Bill Pose New.png|Bill's pose made by PufferFishMax. BillUpdatedAppearence.png|Bill's Pose made by AzUrArInG One_Dollar_Bill.png|Bill's asset Bill_Pose_1.png|Bill's appearance in the intro of the original version of Object Masters. 2_(1).jpg|Bill's appearance in Race Riot and The Football Gang Default_(1).jpg|Bill's debut appearance. Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Evil Leafy Fans Category:Dumb Category:Idiotic Category:Angry Category:Jerk Category:Jerks Category:Mean Category:Very Mean Category:Super Evil Category:Stupid Category:Males